Love Me
by allison green
Summary: Faberry :) Just love me please ...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me **

**Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad.**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

**Francia **

Era 1986 y una mujer rubia y muy hermosa estaba luchando por traer a mundo a un pequeño niño llamado Charlie. Hasta que al fin salió de su madre vieron que era muy guapo, sus ojos de color verde con destellos almendrados, cabello rubio y piel de color casi pálida. sus padres no podrían estar mas orgullosos del pequeño.

Fue rodeado en un hogar donde había mucho amor, desde muy pequeño se intereso por aprender, le gustaba muchísimo las matemáticas y leer, a sus 7 años podías mantener una seria conversación con el. No era del todo serio también le gustaba mucho jugar, en su escuela no tenia muchos amigos ya que lo tachaban de nerd y de afeminado.

Pasaban los años no tenia amigos y el se sentía muy triste por eso, luego a sus 13 años le empezaron a crecer pequeños pechos, sus padres preocupados por eso lo llevaron al doctor donde les explicaron que en si el pequeño Charlie era una niña que tenia genitales masculinos y eso se daba a un desorden de cromosomas, le hicieron pruebas para observar que tan fértiles eran sus espermatozoides y resulto que era 100% fértil. Luego de eso fueron a su casa y nadie hablo nada ya que estaban en shock. La mama de Charlie hablo con ella y le dijo que iban a seguir adelante y que nunca se debería de avergonzar quien es. Ella lo acepto y su mama le pregunto como quería que la llamara de ahora en adelante y ella le dijo **Quinn, **y asi la comenzó a llamar, pasaba el tiempo y el papa de Quinn se iba alejando mas de ella hasta el punto de llegar a despreciarla por lo que era ya que el mismo le grito que no quería tener una hija asi, eso le molesto bastante a Judy la mama de Quinn que voto de la casa a Russel el papa de Quinn.

Quinn tenia problemas en su colegio por sus pechos y la molestaban mucho hasta que un dia la golperon y hasta hay llego la paciencia de Judy y decidio que se mudaban.

Estaban llegando a Ohio – Estdos Unidos a comenzar una nueva vida.

**Holaaa**

**Nueva historia espero y les guste. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no no son de mi propiedad.**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio, salieron y fueron a una compañía de bienes raíces para que le consiguieran una casa, las atendió un hombre y las llevo a las casa de Lima que estaban en venta a Quinn le encanto una pero no tenían la suficiente cantidad de dinero para pagarla, siguieron recorriendo hasta que encontraron una casa pequeña pero acogedora era perfecta para las dos, lo único malo era que no estaba ubicada en un buen barrio residencial, pero era lo que tocaba y por lo menos tenían donde vivir pensaba Quinn ya que hay muchas personas que andan en las calles así que ella no se iba a quejar por eso, Judy la compro y se instalaron el mismo día, la mama de Quinn estaba buscando trabajo ya que no tenían como mantenerse, hasta que encontró un trabajo en un hotel de Lima en el cual iba a limpiar las habitaciones.

Todo iba bien en su trabajo pero de vez en cuando le dolía el cuerpo por mucho trabajo pero no decía nada ya que no quería que Quinn se preocupara, ya se acercaba el inicio de clases y Judy no sabia donde mandar a Quinn, busco y busco hasta que encontró una que le agrado la cual se llamaba William McKinley, arreglo todos los papeles y Quinn ya estaba inscrita.

_**P.O.V Quinn**_

Siento que alguien me llama y eso me despierta por completo, era mi mami diciendo que me alistara para el primer día de clases, me levante tome una ducha y luego estaba al frente de mi armario viendo que ponerme así que elegí una camisa de superman y un pantalón negro con tirantes, algo que no saben de mi es que me encantan las camisas con dibujitos, bueno luego me puse unos converse rojos, llego la hora de peinarme la cual nunca me gustaba pero mi mami dice que tengo que estar peinada así que solo me peino por encima para que mi mami no me regañe.

Voy bajando para desayunar y veo a mami que me ha hecho bacon *-* mi favorito.

**Q: **Buenos días mama-_dije muy contenta._

**J: **Buenos días mi amor, mira lo que te hice de desayuno.-_enseñándome el plato de bacon._

**Q: **MMm mami gracias se ve muy bueno-_creo que mi cara era igual a la de Homero Simpson cuando ve rosquillas o las costillitas._

**J: **No se ve, es esta bueno Quinnie, ahora come que se hace tarde-_dijo._

Me puse a comer y de verdad estaba riquísimo, nunca me iba a desagradar el bacon, termine y de nuevo me fui a lavar lo dientes.

Todo estaba listo, tome mi mochila de capitán América y salí de mi casa junto a mama dirigiéndonos al colegio.

Llegamos y mi mami me dejo en la puesta me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Entre al colegio y vi a muchas personas caminado por los pasillo, pasaban empujándome pero por suerte no me caí, mi suerte no duro mucho ya que paso un chico algo gordito a mi lado y me empujo demasiado fuerte que caí al piso y de repente todos se comenzaron a reír y yo me sentí muy mal quería llorar pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte ya que no quería que me pasara lo que me paso en la anterior escuela pero por lo que presiento me trataran igual de mal, espero equivocarme.

Me levante y seguí mi camino al departamento de orientación ya que hay me iban a dar mi horario según dijo mami.

Llegue y me saludo una señorita pelirroja muy rara pero igual amable, me dio el horario y las indicaciones, salí y fui directo a mi curso, llegue tarde porque la profesora ya estaba hablando, toque la puerta y la profesora me miro mal y me dijo que había llegado tarde pero le dije que era nueva y me comprendió un poco, me dijo que ingresara y cuando iba ingresando no se que le suceden a mis pies ya que me vuelvo a caer y de nuevo todo los chicos se comienza a reír, entre esas carcajadas escucho una risa increíblemente hermosa unos de los mejores sonidos que e escuchado y hay fue cuando todo mi mundo se detuvo no me importo que se estuvieran burlando de mi, hay estaba ella una chica hermosa de cabello y ojos color chocolate, pero lo que mas me encanto fueron sus ojos me transportaban a cualquier lugar, su piel era algo morena pero perfecta era bajita, flaca y se vestía muy bien. La profesora les llamo a la atención a todos y se dejaron de reír de mí y yo aun seguía embobada observándola, la profesora me llamo por mi nombre y me dijo que tomara asiento y justamente era al lado de esa chica que me encanto demasiado. Toda la hora de clase de la pase viendo, admirándola, hasta que se acabó la clase y todos hablaban con otros mientras yo estaba sentada sola, al perecer de conocer desde kínder y se tienen confianza así que le levante y fui a la ventana a observar todo el paisaje hasta que siento que un balón de futbol americano me golpea en la cabeza.

**X: **Oye tonta pásame el balón-_dijo el mirándome de muy mala manera._

Me dio miedo así que solo se lo lance pero fue con algo de fuerza ya que le cayo en la nariz sin querer, después me di cuenta que le salía mucha sangre, la chica de hermosos ojos chocolates me dijo idiota le pegaste eso me hiso sentir muy mal y fue a verlo pero el me empuja y se hace caer al suelo y se tira encima de mi y me comienza a golpear, él es mas fuete que yo así que no puedo detenerlo, me duele demasiado el estomago y la cara de tantos golpes que me a dado y para suerte mía llega la profesora y nos separa, yo estaba mal así que me llevan a la enfermería y me curan mis heridas, me pregunta que sucedió y yo les conté todo y la profesora me dice que no tengo la culpa que no me preocupe que no va a pasar nada, además dijo que iban a sancionar a Finn por golpearme, y así fue como descubrí como se llamaba el chico el cual me golpeo.

Vuelvo de nuevo al salón de clases y todos me miran mal y creo que fue porque golpee sin querer a Finn luego les dije:

**Q: **Lo siento chicos no fue mi intención golpearlo.

**Todos: **Cállate idiota, estúpida, tarada, fea.

Y luego ellos sacaron sus cuadernos y arrancaron hojas, las hicieron bolita y me las comenzaron a lanzar y yo me fue de inmediato a sentar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no sabia con quien comer así que fui hasta la cafetería y hay estaba Finn con la chica de hermosos ojos chocolate, aun no sabia como se llamaba pero lo iba a descubrir, el soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia a mi.

**F: **Mira como dejaste mi bello rostro estúpida-_dijo señalándome su cara._

**Q: **Y-yo lo siento fue sin querer enserio lo siento mucho, perdóname.

**F: **No idito me las vas a pagar.

Llego un sujeto con un peinado raro y le paso un vaso con un liquido espeso de color rojo, el tomo ese vaso y me lo lanzo en la cara, yo tenia los ojos abierto y me callo bastante hay lo cual dolió muchísimo, estaba toda empapada así que me fue corriendo al baño escuchando como se burlaban de mi, llegue al baño y me puse a limpia la cara y mi ropa pero igual me quedo sucia. Me sentía mal, pensé que iba a estar mejor pero no es casi igual a mi antiguo colegio, me puse a llorar no soportaba que me trataran mal, siempre era lo mismo y ya estaba cansada aveces e tenido pensamientos que no son adecuados como por ejemplo suicidarme es mucha presión pero se me pasa y ahora es uno de esos momentos en el cual no quisiera existir.

**Tendré que soportar todo esto?**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**Sé que me demoro mucho pero tengo mucho que estudiar este año me propuse a ser aplicada así que lo voy a cumplir. Así que les pido una disculpa, aunque me demore actualizare :).**_

_**Por cierto necesito saber si les gustaría Quinntana o Quinn y OC, no lo se ustedes deciden por favor solo dejen un cometario ya que aveces no les agrada Quinntana y por eso decido preguntar. La historia es Faberry. :D **_

_**Oscaralbertoh: **__hola me agrada que te llame la atención, aquí un nuevo capitulo. :D _

_**FaberryVE: **__hola, nuevo cap. espero y te guste. :D _

_**15marday: **__hola, si nueva etapa la cual empezó muy mal, Russel es un maldito -_-´, nuevo cap.: D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love me **

**Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

Llegue a la conclusión que de nuevo debo volver a ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por lo que me pasa aquí, en el colegio. Me mire al espejo me arregle un poco después tome mi mochila y salí del baño para mi siguiente clase. Entre al aula y no había nadie fui a mi asiento y me senté, minutos después comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros de clase y me miraban muy mal pero yo me hacia la desentendida, llego la profesora y nos comenzó a dar clase, yo estaba prestando atención hasta que el chico que se sentaba detrás mio me comenzó a dar manotazos en la cabeza y eso era muy molesto y cada vez que la profesora daba la vuelta para observarnos dejaba de hacerlo y así fue toda la hora de clases hasta que al fin todo la campana anunciando que nos podíamos marchar a nuestra casa, estaba fuera del colegio y el bus no pasaba así que me puse a esperar, vi que aquella pequeña de ojos color chocolate iba caminado hasta un auto muy bonito y por lo que veía muy caro, repito ella es muy hermosa espero llegar a casa y contarle a mami sobre ella.

Llego el bus me subí y me llevo hasta casa, mi mama me abrió y entre.

**J: **Quinnie, como te fue en el colegio?

**Q: **Bien mama-_como siempre le miento para que no se preocupe-._

**J: **Ohm que bien me alegra que no estés como en el antiguo colegio-_dijo emocionada-_

**Q: **A mi también me alegra eso, pero mejor dígame como le fue en el trabajo-_cambiando de tema ya que no quería seguir hablando sobre eso-_

**J: **Me fue bien hoy limpie pocos cuartos, pero comenzare a buscar otro trabajo ya que en este no me están pagando bien.

**Q: **Esta bien mama, su jefe es medio tacaño.

Después de eso nos pusimos a comer, luego mama se tuvo que ir de nuevo a su trabajo y mientras yo hacia las tareas ya que eran muchas pero si las entendía, termine mi tareas y me puse a practicar un poco de francés ya que no quiero olvidarme. Ya era de noche y me fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, salí y me puse ropa de dormir la cual tenia dibujitos de Star Wars, baje y mi mama ya estaba en la cocina con la cena servida, conversamos un poco y después nos despedimos para irnos a dormir, me lave los dientes ya que siempre me gustaba tenerlos limpios, me acosté en mi cama y me puse a pesar en aquella princesa de ojos color chocolate ya que no me la podía sacar de la mente, creo que es algo de Finn por como me trato cuando lo golpee sin querer, me volví a preguntar como se a de llamar debe de tener un nombre correspondiente de una princesa como ella, en tan solo un día me a gustado aunque me haya tratado mal me gusto muchísimo pero sé que nunca me ara caso, yo una mejor fenómeno como muchas veces varias personas me lo han repetido nunca tendrá a una princesa como ella, eso me deprimía mucho, pensé y pensé hasta que por fin me quede dormida.

Un sonido me despertó y era el del despertador sonando a las 6:00, me aliste con un pantalón blanco con tirantes, una camisa de Batman y unos converse negros.

Baje a la sala y no comí nada ya que no tenia apetito, salí ya que el bus ya me estaba esperando para llevarme, llegamos al colegio y fui directamente al aula de clases, llegue tome asiento y después llego la profesora pero faltaba alguien en el curso, falta mi princesa de ojos color chocolate, después la vi en la entrada y la profesora le dijo pase adelante Srta. Rachel Berry, y al fin supe su nombre, le quedaba perfecto, combinaba con ella, la dueña de aquel nombre se convertiría en mi perdición.

Se sentó y yo como siempre la observaba, pero me fije que alguien me observaba y ese alguien era Finn el cual me miro de mala manera, deje de mirarla y preste atención a la clase, continuaron las clases hasta que sonó la campana para el almuerzo, salí y fui a la cafetería tome el almuerzo y me senté, mientras comía se sentó un chico con un afro al lado mio.

**X: **Me entere que observas mucho a Rachel, eso es cierto?

**Q: **N-no yo no la observo-_dije nerviosamente-_

**X: **No me mientas estúpida que hasta yo te e visto-_tomándome del cabello fuertemente-_

**Q: **P-por favor suéltame, no me lastimes, yo no la miro.-_me tomo del cabello mas fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza se fuera para un lado, dolía mucho-_

**X: **Dime la verdad, la estabas mirando?

**Q: **si, si de acuerdo pero ya no lo are mas ok.

**X: **Ves, me estabas mintiendo, así que porque la observas? Te gusta?

**Q: **N-no ella no me gusta.

**X: **Dime la verdad.-_dándome un golpe en el estomago que casi me deja sin aire._

**Q: **Si, si ella me gusta.

El llamo a otros chicos y me llevaron a la fuerza a la mesa donde estaba Rachel y su grupo de amigos.

**X: **Rachel dice esta estúpida que gusta de ti.

**R: **Nooo iugg que asco, nunca me podría estar con alguien como ella.

Después de eso todos se comenzaron a reír por lo que dijo, me soltaron y salí corriendo me dolió tanto que mi princesa de ojos color chocolate dijera eso, mientras corría choque con una chica morena con ojos de color café oscuro, caí encima de ella y la verdad se sentía cómodo.

**Hola otra actualización, pero es corta lo siento no tenia tanto tiempo pero algo es algo no.**

**GirlFaberry: Salió pequeño, demasiado diría yo, lo siento :( pero prometo tratar de hacerlos mas largo, tomare en cuenta tu opinión.**

**cariithoopreina: Holaa nuevo capitulo y gracias por tu opinión, también la tomare en cuenta :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love me**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen.**

**( Cuidado GP Quinn )**

Enseguida me pare no quería incomodarla, le tendí mi mamo para que también se pusiera de pie, cuando lo hiso la quede mirando hasta que le hable.

**Q: **H-hola, lo siento no quise caer encima de ti-_dije muy apenada-._

**X:** No te preocupes no paso nada-_sonriéndome-._

**Q: **Igualmente lo siento-_recalque-_.

**X: **Ok esta bien.

**Q: **Estudias en este colegio?

**X: **No recién ingresare aquí aunque aun no es muy seguro y tu?

**Q: **Yo recién ingreso, yo soy de Francia pero no vinimos a vivir aquí.

**X: **Ohm interesante, así que chica francesa, sabes siempre quise aprender francés pero nunca pude conseguir a un profesor.

**Q: **Sip, no se si te interese pero si llegas a estudiar aquí yo te podría enseñar.

**X: **Eso me alegraría mucho, pero bueno me tengo que mi mama me esta esperando a la salida.

**Q: **Oh esta bien, espero que logres ingresar y vernos pronto.

**X: **Yo también espero eso….

**Q: **Quinn mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, puedo saber tu nombre.

**X: **Me gusta tu nombre, el mio es Santana López pero me puedes decir Sanny.

**Q: **También me gusta tu nombre Sanny y ya que te puedo llamar asi tu me puedes llamar Quinnie asi solo me dice mi mami.

**S: **Me siento importante por tener ese privilegio.

**Mama de Santana: **Hija apúrate que nos tenemos que ir-_dijo ella desde la entrada del colegio-_

**S: **Lo siento Quinnie pero ya me tengo que ir, cuídate, espero verte pronto, adiós.

**Q: **Yo también Sanny, bye.

Por alguna razón Sanny me alegro un poco y había logrado hacerme olvidar lo que me habían hecho y también por un momento me olvide de mi princesa de ojos color chocolate.

Cuando iba caminado toca la campana recordándome que tengo que ir a clases, llegue a mi salón, todos me miraban con cara de burla. A mitad de la clase llego la profesora de Educación Física, la cual no dijo que era obligatorio inscribirnos en la clase de natación ya que eso seria una nota extra.

Llego la hora de natación y todos ya estábamos cambiados, nos encontrábamos al filo de la piscina, todas las chicas estaban con trajes de baño y yo con una bermuda como los chicos, pasaron los minutos y la profesora no llegaba asi que nos sentamos al borde de la piscina a esperar. Después de un momento vi que todos se reunieron en un círculo lejos y creo que fue para que yo no los escuchara, luego de un momento se separaron y volvieron a sus puestos con una sonrisa maliciosa en cada uno de sus rostros, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que Finn se cambiara de puesto al lado mio.

Yo estoy nerviosa y hasta creo que tengo miedo ya que no sabia el porqué de repentino cambio, puse mis pies dentro del agua y comencé un chapoteo lento ya que me gustaba la sensación de mis pies en el agua, en un momento de descuido Finn pone sus manos en mi espalda y le lanza al agua, siento como estoy en el fondo de la piscina, no se nada para nada bien y me comienzo a desesperar sintiendo como me quedo sin aire y como mis pulmones se comienzan a llenar de agua, veo algo borroso y siento como me voy apagando poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. Siento una opresión en el pecho, luego abro los ojos y boto un poco de agua por mi boca, veo que es la profesora quien me a salvado la vida, la profesora me dice que no me mueva que ira a ver a una enfermera, ella sale y me quedo mirando a todos quienes están medios sonrientes pero después sus caras cambian a desconcierto y noto que sus miradas se dirigen a mie entrepierna, me doy cuenta que tengo pegada al cuerpo la bermuda y hace que se note mi miembro, una chica asiática grito eres un monstro y yo quería llorar por lo que ella grito, luego todos se le unieron y comenzaron a gritarme eso, yo me hice bolita mientras mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, siento unos brazos que me hacen poner de pie y veo que son esos chicos que siempre me molestan, me sujetan muy fuerte mientras Finn toma mis pretinas de mi bermuda y las baja, haciendo que todos observen mi miembro, veo que un chico esta grabando con su teléfono y por acto de reflejo me cubrí con las manos y luego tome mi bermuda y me la coloque de nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a decirme fenómeno, engendro del demonio, asquerosa, nadie te va a querer, deberías de morir, no deberías de existir y un montón de palabras que salían de sus bocas y yo les decía que por favor pararan pero no ellos seguían, llego la profesora y ellos pararon sus burlas pero ella vio que yo estaba llorando asi que le pregunto a mi princesa de ojos color chocolate que había sucedido y ella respondió que nada que yo no me mereciera. Salí corriendo sin escuchar a la profesora, llegue a la puerta del colegio y seguía corriendo hasta que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta por suerte mami no estaba hay para verme en el estado que estaba, estaba en mi habitación y me quite la ropa y fui directo a tomar una ducha, estaba en mi bañera sentada hecha bolita y llorando, no soportaba todo lo que pasaba, porque tenia que ser amable y buena con todas las personas, pero no tengo la culpa no me gusta la maldad, salí y tome un bisturí de mi guardarropa y volví a la bañera, estaba sentada con el bisturí en mi mano derecha y lo dirigí a mi mano izquierda, lo puse en medio de mi dedos pulgar e índice y comencé a cortarme, sintiendo como mi piel era rasgada por aquel objeto, el dolor me ayudaba mucho hacia que me olvide de las cosas, luego vi como la sangre comenzaba a salir y me gustaba el adormecimiento que sentía, deje de cortarme y termine de bañarme, me puse ropa y luego vi mi herida la cual era profunda y me di cuenta que no se serraría de inmediato asi que fui al hospital para que la cocieran, la enfermera lo hiso y me puso un vendaje, le agradecí y comencé a caminar hacia casa, llegue y me senté en el mueble a llorar pensaba llorar hasta creer deshidratarme pero me fue imposible ya que mama llego, me seque el rostro rápidamente y por suerte cuando la salude no se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Comimos en silencio y ella me pregunto que pasaba y yo le dije que nada, de hay no volvimos a hablar, se despidió de mi y se fue, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse a dormir ya que me di cuenta que al parecer ya no tenia lagrimas.

Comencé a abrí los ojos cuando el sonido del despertador me saco del sueño, eran las 6:00 de mañana, me pase durmiendo toda la tarde y la noche, mami no me había despertado para cenar, me sacie y me cambie de ropa, baje y no estaba mami y vi que en el congelador estaba una nota que decía:

**Quinnie no te desperté porque me di cuenta que estabas muy cansada y triste, no creas que no me di cuenta de tu estado, solo te estoy dando tiempo para que tu misma me cuentes lo que paso, te quiero mucho Quinnie no lo olvides.**

**Att: Mami **

Paso mi bus a buscarme y justo cuando iba a llegar el bus arranca y se va, yo quedo hay, me a tocado caminar, me doy cuenta que llego retrasada 15 minutos, llegue al colegio y fue directamente a mi aula de clases y le dije a la profesora de anatomía que el bus me había dejado pero ella me dijo que eso no era excusa para llegar tarde y también dijo que no podía entrar a su clase asi que me quede afuera. Toco la campana de cambio de hora y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas y los que pasaban por donde yo estoy me miraban con cara de asco, me di cuenta que algunos chicos estaba viendo un video y resulto que ese video era de todo lo que me había sucedido ayer, sabia que comenzarían a molestarme, disimuladamente vi quien había mandado ese video y vi que decía que era de parte de Rachel Berry osea de mi princesa de ojos color chocolate eso rompió mi corazón mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Quería llorar de nuevo pero me mantuve fuerte no quería que me vieran asi y se sintieran mas poderosos.

Entre a mi sala de clases y conecte mi mirada con ella y vi que la mirada que ella me brindaba era de asco.

**Eso me mato.**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **_

_**Se dan cuenta que estoy actualizando seguido, y que estoy alargando los cap de a poco, ténganme paciencia.**_

_**Quinntana será amistad pero siempre hay un pero pasara algo pequeño.**_

_**Se que el capitulo es algo fuerte pero fue porque me deprimí viendo Faking it, ya que en el 1x07 Karma esta con Lia Amy ilusionada, asi que mi estado es culpa de Karma.**_

_**Por cierto les daré un adelanto sobre algunas canciones que aparecerán por aquí: **_

_**John Legend - All of Me**_

_**Kelly Clarkson Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)**_

_**Adele – One and Only**_

_**Fifth Harmomy – Miss Movin On **_

_**cariithoopreina: Tienes razón y como dije Quinntana solo será amistad te are caso.**_

_**Cacahuata: Hola será Quinn &amp; OC :D **_

_**FaberryVE: Hola, aquí nuevo cap.**_

_**15marday: Mi Rachel es asi, pero cambiara será un proceso algo lento pero lo ara.**_

_**GirlFaberry: Prometo que el bullying hacia Quinn disminuirá un poco pero no del todo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**( Cuidado GP Quinn)**

Esa mirada fue la peor que me pudo dar, no sé que le e hecho para que sea así conmigo, quisiera que ya no me mirara de esa manera, pero sé que será imposible, nunca me mirara con yo deseo que lo haga. Sonó la campana y todo fuimos a almorzar. Tome un plato para que la señora me diera la comida, la cual lo hiso pero me miro de una forma rara, de seguro ya había visto el video, salí de la fila e iba caminado hacia una mesa que estaba desocupada y siento varias miradas en mi que se dirigen a mi entrepierna y me traspasan como si tuvieran rayos X y pudieran ver mi miembro, camino rápidamente ya que no me gusta la sensación de que me observen mucho, comí sintiendo cientos de miradas sobre mi, sonó de nuevo la campana anunciando que la hora del almuerzo se había acabado, espere a que todos saliera no quería ser aporreada por el mar de personas saliendo, cuando salí no había nadie en los pasillo, iba caminado hasta que vi a mi princesa de ojos color chocolate en su locker y pensé que seria el mejor momento para pedirle una explicación sobre el video.

**Q: **Ho-ola- _dije amablemente y un poco tartamudeando-_

**R: **Que quieres fenómeno-_ eso me hirió mucho-_

**Q: **Yy-o no soy una fenómeno, podría hacerte una pregunta-_ dije tímidamente-_

**R: **Si era un fenómeno aunque trates de negarlo, nunca podrás, si eso me ayuda a que me dejes de hablar encantada te respondo FENOMENO-_dijo con mucha malicia-_

**Q: **Ya te dije que n-no soy un fenómeno, me podrías decir porque mandasteis el video en el que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo estaba sin ropa.

**R: **Si lo eres, lo hice porque las personas merecen saber la verdad sobre todo y además podrías contagiar a alguien esa rara enfermedad que tienes.

**Q: **Prince-digo Rachel eso era privado solo era mio, nadie tenia que saber sobre mi condición, además la intersexualidad no es contagiosa.

**R: **Bueno que mal ya no es algo privado, pero igual las personas debían saber que hay un fenómeno entre nosotros y debemos de cuidarnos.

**Q: **Ya te dije que no soy un fenómeno –_ levante levemente la voz-_

**R: **MIRA FENOMENO A MI NO ME VAS A GRITAR, NO SABER CON QUIEN ESTAS METIENDO, ADEMAS YA ES HORA DE QUE ADMITAS LO QUE ERES-_dijo tomándome del cabello fuertemente lo cual me provocaba dolor-_

**Q: **Po-por favor no me lastime, me duele mucho.

**R: **ESTO ES PARA QUE NUNCA MAS ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, SOLO TIENES QUE ADMITIR QUE ERES UN FENOMENO Y TE SOLTARE-_dijo halando un poco mas mi cabello-_

**Q: **Esta bien perdon, lo admito soy un fenómeno, pero por favor suéltame me haces daño.

**R: **Me satisface que lo afirmes, ahora si, adiós.

Ella se fue con una sonrisa triunfante por haberme ganado, cada día ella era más mala conmigo y eso no me gustaba. Mientras iba caminado para mi siguiente clase escuche que me llamaban para la oficina de la directora Sue.

Fui hasta la dirección, toque la puerta para anunciar mi llegada, ella me dijo que pasara y que me sentara.

**Su: **Señorita Fabray me han informado sobre un video que anda circulando por todo el instituto y se podría decir por todo el mundo, quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente.

**Q: **Ellos me agarraron y me bajaron los pantalones, eso fue todo, después salí corriendo.

**Su: **Pero debió hacer algo para que ellos le hicieran eso.

**Q: **Directora yo no les hice nada para que me traten así, no se porque lo hacen.

**Su: **Esta bien le creeré señorita Fabray, ahora necesito que me diga los nombres de quienes le hicieron eso.

**Q: **Fueron todos.

**Su: **Hasta la señorita Berry.

**Q: **No, ella fue la única que me ayudo diciendo que me dejaran de molestar-_mentí porque no quería que mi princesa de ojos color chocolate estuviera involucrada-_

**Su: **Bueno señorita Fabray eso es todo, puede retirarse.

Le levante y salí de la oficina de la directora, fui a mi clase de algebra, pedí permiso ya que ellos estaban en clase, por suerte el profesor me dejo pasar.

Estábamos en clase y llamaron a lo alumnos de mi salón a la oficina de la directora, pero menos a Rachel y eso me alegro mucho. Ellos se marcharon y después de unas dos horas más o menos volvieron al salón y me miraban con caras muy molestas, pero la de Finn era la que mas miedo me provocaba.

Sonó la campana anunciando la salida del colegio, mientras guardaba mis cuadernos todo ya habían salido, llegue al estacionamiento y comenzó a llover, no habían tantos carros y el bus aun no llegaba, iba caminado hacia la parada de bus, pero varias personas encapuchadas con un sweater negro me encerraron en un circulo, unos de ello me hablo.

**F: **Así que fuiste con el chisme a la directora- _dijo muy molesto-_

**Q: **Yo no lo iba a decir nada, ella se entero por su cuenta, ella me pregunto y no podía negarle algo que era cierto.

**F: **Bueno, pero igual debiste mantener la boca cerrada, ahora te enseñare a que nunca vuelvas a abrir la boca-_vi que una personas le pasaba un bate de beisbol-_

**Q: **Q-que vas a hacer con eso Finn-_dije con mi voz llena de miedo-_

**F: **Ya te dije te enseñare a no meterte conmigo.

Fue lo peor que pude haber escuchado, ya sabia lo que se avecinaba, Finn tomo el bate y me golpeo en el estomago, lo cual me dijo sin aire, trataba de respirar fuertemente pero no podía, luego siento un fuerte golpe en la espalda el cual hace que caiga en el suelo donde hay un charco de agua que provoca que me moje, Finn decía que me lo merecía por todo lo que había hecho, me iba levantar para decirle que pare, pero de nuevo sentí otro golpe en la espalda, grite por el dolor que provoco eso, estaba en el piso llorando, el se acerca a mi y me da una patada en las costillas, siento que moriré por el dolor, sentí que algo se partía en mi interior, levante la vista con lagrimas en los ojos y pude ver quienes eran, ello eran todos los de mi salón, el ultimo golpe que sentí fue uno en mi cabeza el que hiso que mis ojos se cerraran por completo y todo se volvió oscuro.

Siento mi cuerpo pesado, no puedo respirar bien, mis parpados pesan, pero hago lo posible para poder abrirlos, hasta que al fin lo logre y me di cuenta que estaba en una lugar donde todo era blanco.

**Hola**

**Siento demorar en actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus reviews :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer primer capítulo.

**(P.O.V Quinn)**

Por dios me duele todo el cuerpo, toda la habitación es de color blanco, hay sonidos de maquinas, definitivamente estoy en el hospital, escucho como se abre la puerta, es un señor de bata blanca, es un doctor, se acerca y me hace unas preguntas.

**D:** Buenos días señorita-_dijo amablemente-_

**Q: **Buenos días señor.

**D: **Le are unas preguntas de rutina, correcto.

**Q: **Esta bien, adelante.

**D: **¿Como se llama?

**Q: **Quinn Fabray.

**D: **¿Como se llama su madre?

**Q: **Judy Fabray.

**D: **¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

**Q: **15 años.

**D: **Hay mas preguntas que debería hacerle, pero parece estar todo perfecto con su cabeza, me retirare, su mama entrara, vendré luego.-_salió dándole paso a mi mami-_

**J: **Quinnie mi amor-_dijo mami con lagrimas en sus ojos-_quien te hiso esto.

**Q: **Mami estoy bien, fueron unas personas, por favor deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así-_la abrazo fuertemente-_

**J: **No Quinnie no estas bien, mira como te han dejado, debes decirme quienes fueron esas personas hay que denunciarlas, no puedo permitir que esto se quede así como si nada, quiero los nombres de esas personas ahora mismo Quinnie.

**Q: **Lo importante es que yo estoy bien mama, no crees.

**J: **Si, pero quiero saber quienes fueron, me lo tienes que decir.

**Q: **No quiero mama, ellos no son malos mami.

**J: **Enserio Quinnie? Ellos no son malos, mira como te han dejado, ahora si Quinn Fabray quiero que me digas los nombre de esas personas, porque si no me los dices, yo estaré triste.

**Q: **Esta bien mami, te los daré solo porque no quiero verte así, fueron: **Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen Chang, Artie Abrams, Noah Pukerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones, Brittany S. Pierce, Azimio, Jacob Ben Israel, Rory Flanagan, Joseph Hart, Ryder Lynn, Sugar Motta, Jake Puckerman, Kitty Wilde, Lauren Zizes, Dave Karofsky, Matt Rutherford y Marley Rose. **Mami ellos fueron, pero por favor no los denuncies, porque si lo haces ellos irán a un reformatorio, solo diles que los suspendan por dos meses en el colegio nada mas mami, por favor.

**J: **Quinnie como quieres que no les ponga una denuncia, estas consiente de como te han dejado, si no te dijo tienes la costillas rotas, casi tienes una contusión cerebral, entre otras cosas, no me pidas eso.

**Q: **Mami por favor cumple eso, mira que yo nunca te e pedido casi nada.

**J: **Esta bien Quinnie, pero si te vuelven a hacer algo mas, no abra nada que me detenga para mandarlos si es posible a la cárcel.

**Q: **Gracias mami, te quiero mucho.

**J: **De nada Quinnie, bueno ahorita me voy a hablar con la secretaria del hospital ya vengo.

Mami se fue y me quede sola de nuevo, que bueno que acepto mi propuesta de no denunciarlos, me pregunto que estará haciendo mi princesa de ojos color chocolate, estará mal por todo lo que me paso, omití su nombre con mi mami ya que si algún día llega a ser mi novia no quiero que mami la odio, así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

De nuevo escucho que la puerta se abre, me sorprendo demasiado por ver a esas dos personas, aquí, en mi habitación en el hospital.

**Q: **Ho-hola, por favor si viene a hacerme daño no lo hagan, miren aun estoy mal, si quieren esperen hasta que me recupere, cuando pase eso me podrán golpear.

**X y X: **Nosotras no queremos lastimarte Quinn.

**Q: **Seguro, mmm esta bien les creeré, Brittany y Marley me podrían decir por favor que están haciendo aquí.

**M: **Bueno yo hablare por las dos, queremos pedirte disculpas Quinn-_dijo con los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas-_te hemos hecho cosas muy malas, somos personas malas, te tratamos mal sin razón y tu no nos decías nada, te pido perdon por todo el daño que te hemos hecho, porque nos sentimos las peores personas que pueden existir en este planeta por lastimarte y-y se que es difícil perdonarnos pero por favor necesito que lo hagas-_dijo llorando-_ por favor.

**B: **Enserio Quinn te pedimos disculpas, te juro por mi gato Lord Tubbington que nunca mas te volveremos a tratar así.

**M y B: **Entonces Quinn, nos perdonas.

**Q: **Ustedes no son malas personas, solo se equivocaron conmigo, esta bien las perdono.

**M y B: **Gracias Quinn, te podemos abrazar?

**Q: **Claro, esta bien-_ella se acercaron y me abrazaron-_

**M: **Bueno Quinn ya nos tenemos que ir, espero que te mejores.

**B: **También espero que te mejores, le pediré a la hada de los deseos por ti Quinn.

**Q: **Gracias, bye.

**M y B: **Adiós.

Ellas salieron de mi habitación, que bien se sintió que se vinieran a disculpar, ya no tengo tantas personas en mi contra por lo menos con dos ya me llevo.

Luego de unos minutos llego mami con la orden en la cual me daban de alta, alistamos mis cosas y fuimos directo para la casa, me era difícil caminar ya que el dolor en mis costillas era insoportable, mami me ayudo a ducharme ya que no podía hacerlo sola, ya era de noche, cene, me cepille los dientes y me dormí. Al día siguiente me pase leyendo comics hasta que ya era de noche y volvía a dormir, así fueron varios días, luego de una semana ya tenia que asistir al colegio y hablar con la directora Sue.

Estaba en su despacho, ella me dijo que les diera los nombres de los que me habían hecho eso, omití a Marley, Brittany y a mi princesa de ojos color chocolate Rachel. Ella me dijo que los iba a expulsar del colegio por dos meses, luego salí de su oficina y fui a clases donde nos estaban todos mis compañeros, solo estaban Marley, Brittany y mi princesa de ojos color chocolate, solo las cuatro recibimos clases, termino el colegio y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Hice mi tarea y me demore mucho que ya era de noche, cene y me fui a la cama.

**(P.O.V Rachel)**

Estaba en mi habitación, en mi cama lista para dormir hasta que escucho que alguien esta tocando la puerta de mi casa, así que bajo a observar quien es, mis papis ya están hay.

Abrieron la puerta y era una chica desconocida más o manos de mi edad.

**X: **Ho-hola, esta Rachel Berry.

**H: **Si pero de parte de quien.

**X: **De Jessica Szohr Corcoran.

**R: **Que quieres conmigo.

**J: **Shelby me dijo que te buscara a ti y a tus padres que ustedes me ayudarían.

**R: **Que eres para Shelby?

**J: **Soy su hija, así que seriamos hermanastras.

**R: **Tu no eres nada para mi, y que necesitas de nosotros.

**J: **Que me dejen vivir con ustedes por 2 años ya que Shelby murió.

_**Holaa chicas hermosas y sexys ;)**_

_**Nuevo cap :D**_

_**Sé que e dañado un poco la historia con Rachel tratando mal a Quinn :( pero no se preocupen Jess me va a ayudar en ese tema, es como mi salvación *-***_

_**Por cierto si están interesadas en saber cuando actualizare EN BUSCA DE MI HERMOSA PORNSTAR, les pido tiempo quiero arreglar un poco la historia. **_

_**GirlFaberry: Hey hola :D si vi el video de Dianna *-* no se pero se me hiso parecido al personaje de Quinn, espero que te agrade un poco el cap.**_

_**charlieDi: Nuevo cap :D **_

_**014br: Lo se dañe la historia, pero ya la arreglare *-* se va a vengar pero no quiero que se rebaje tanto para tomarlos en cuenta. Besos. **_

_**Por cierto SI ME ENAMORARIA DE UNA ''PUTA'', NO ME AGRADA ESE TERMINO, RECALCO SI ME ENAMORARIA.**_

_**BYE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer primer capitulo**

**R: **Vienes a mi casa como si nada a pedirme que te deje vivir aquí, no, no lo voy a permitir.

**J:** Por favor solo será por dos años, sé que es mucho pero tratare de no llamar la atención, ustedes no me darán ayuda económica, solo necesito de su hospitalidad, por favor.

**R: **Ya te dije que no.

**H: **Jessica pasa adelante, siéntete como en tu casa, ya volvemos hablare con estos dos.

_Hiram tomo de la mano a Rachel y a Leroy, se lo llevo a la cocina para hablar._

**H: **No puedo permitir que esa chica ande sola por la calle, sin un lugar a donde ir, tenemos que dejarla vivir aquí.

**R: **Papi no quiero que ella se quede, no es nada para nosotros.

**H: **Si es algo para ti Rachel, es tu hermanastra, como puedes dejarla sola.

**R: **No me importa papi no quiero.

**L: **Rachel yo quiero ayudar a la chica, imagínate que la situación fuera al revés y tu no tendrías a donde ir, dime como te sentirías que te rechazaran.

**R: **Pero papi no es lo mismo.

**H: **Si lo es Rachel, tienes que empezar a madurar, esa actitud me decepciona, nunca te inculcamos esos valores, así que quieras o no ella se quedara con nosotros y nada de tratarla mal.

**R: **Ok papi, pero quiero que sepas que su presencia no es de mi agrado.

_Todos salieron de la cocina y fueron a la sala donde estaba un Jessica nerviosa por la respuesta que le iban a dar._

**H: **Jessica te puedes quedar aquí en nuestra casa el tiempo que necesites.

**J: **Enserio señor, muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si ustedes no me ayudaban, prometo portarme bien y ser como unas sombra en esta casa para no molestarlos.

**H: **No eres molestia cariño, todo te ayudaremos.

**J: **Se los agradezco mucho.

**H: **Tienes colegio?

**J: **No porque no sabia si me iban a aceptar aquí, si no lo hacían tenia que irme para otro lugar y no me servía inscribirme en un colegio.

**H: **Bueno pues mañana mismo iremos a inscribirte al mismo colegio en el que esta Rachel.

**J: **De nuevo gracias.

**H: **Deja de agradecer, por favor, por cierto cuantos años tienes?

**J: **Esta bien, tengo 14 años, pero empecé la escuela un año antes así que estoy en el mismo año en el que esta Rachel.

**H: **Esta bien mañana hablamos de eso con el director, ahora ve con Rachel a su habitación, hoy dormirás con ella, su cama es muy grande así que estarán las dos perfectamente.

**J: **No importa, yo puedo dormir en el sofá.

**H: **No lo permitiré, ve con Rachel.

_Rachel la miro de mala manera y camino hasta su habitación._

**R: **No quiero que duermas conmigo pero no puedo hacer nada ya que mi papi se enojara.

**J: **No entiendo porque eres así conmigo.

**R: **Tu sola presencia me molesta, te metiste en mi vida sin mi consentimiento.

**J: **Yo no quería, pero no tenia a donde ir, lo siento.

**R: **Ya cállate, toma-_le lanzo una toalla-_ ve al baño a limpiarte que pareces vagabunda.

_Jessica fue al cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha, se cepillo los diente y fue directo a la habitación de Rachel._

**J: **Ya estoy lista.

**R: **¡ No me digas! Si no lo dices no me entero, bueno ya vas a dormir de lado izquierdo, no quiero que te muevas ni un solo centímetro.

**J: **Esta bien, hasta mañana.

_Rachel no le respondió nada, las dos durmieron perfectamente, pero más Jess ya que se sentía segura y en paz ya que había encontrado un lugar donde dormir._

_Ya estaba amaneciendo, Rachel se levanto y tenía la esperanza de que todo lo acontecido del día anterior fuera solo un sueño, pero salió de esa fantasía cuando vio a Jessica a su lado, se puso a hacer ejercicios y se cambio de ropa, bajo a desayunar._

**R: **Buenos días.

**H y L: **Buenos días mi amor, donde esta Jess.

**R: **Esa esta aun durmiendo.

**H: **Se educada señorita, porque no la llamaste se le va a hacer tarde para ir al colegio.

**R: **Porque no quería, además si tienes tanto interés ve a despertarla tu.

_Hiram salió molesto de la cocina por la actitud de Rachel, fue hasta la habitación de Rachel y despertó a Jessica, ella se fue a cambiar de ropa hasta que estuvo lista para ir a su nuevo colegio, llegaron y el papi de Rachel arreglo todo y Jessica era estudiante del colegio._

_Hiram se despido de las chicas y se fue, Rachel tomo su camino dejando sola a Jessica. Mientas Jess caminaba por los pasillo vio como unos jugadores de Futbool americano lanzaban unas bebidas extrañas a Quinn , y luego caminaron hacia ella y le lanzaron también, las dos sentían como les ardían los ojos y el rostro de cada una, era muy fuerte el dolor, Quinn se acercó._

**Q: **Hola me llamo Quinn-_termino de presentarse y tomo de la mano a Jess y se la llevo al baño._

_Las dos se limpiaron en silencio, después de un tiempo ya sus rostros estaban limpios y recién hablaron._

**J: **Gracias por ayudarme soy nueva, me llamo Jessica Szohr, mucho gusto.

**Q: **Un placer conocerte Jessica.

_Las dos se miraron a los ojos y tuvieron el presentimiento de que se llevarían bien._

_**Hola**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**J: **Te tiran esa bebida todos lo días?

**Q: **Mmm bueno si.

**J: **Ohm ok.

**Q: **Si, de que lugar vienes?

**J: **De muchos Quinn.

**Q: **Me dirías un lugar en específico.

**J: **Soy de Menomonee Falls es una villa ubicada en el condado de Waukesha en el estado de Wisconsin, tu eres de aquí Lima?

**Q: **No, yo soy de Francia, pero por unos motivos mi mami y yo nos tuvimos que mudar aquí.

**J: **Oh por Dios siempre quise conocer a una persona francesa, sabes yo hablo francés.

**Q: **Bueno pues ya conoces a una, enserio no me mientes.

**J: **No es enserio no te miento hablo francés, si quieres te lo demuestro.

**Q: **Ok hazlo.

**J: **Vous savez m'disposition être un modèle de marques reconnues mais egalement je voudrais être actrice et tu? (sabes me gustaría ser una modelo de marcas reconocidas pero también quiero ser actriz y tu?)_-dijo con un acento perfecto._

**Q: **Impressionnant , ces acte pour les deux choses, tu es très agréable et lograras tout ce que tu vous voulez mais ne te e vu modeler ou agir j'ai le pressentiment que ce faisceaux bien, à mon j'adore la photographie et également l' est certain où as-tu appris français? (Impresionante , estas acta para las dos cosas, eres muy bonita y lograras todo lo que tu quieres aunque no te e visto modelar o actuar tengo un presentimiento que lo haces bien, a mi me encanta la fotografía y también la actuación. Por cierto donde aprendiste francés?)-_dijo con un acento perfecto y con una voz tan sexy que sorprendió a Jess-._

**J: **Les deux nous aimons l'action, dans un avenir, nous pouvons rechercher mode et être actrices conseils, mais si/photographie te pas, avait un ami français et le m'leçons ainsi que grâce à la mesure un jour aller à la France et parler parfaitement.( A las dos nos gusta la actuación, en algún futuro podemos buscar castings y ser actrices juntas, pero si decides fotografía te apoyare, tenia un profesor de francés y el me enseño así que gracias a el podre algún día ir a Francia y hablar perfectamente.)

**Q: **De acuerdo ya no quiero seguir hablando en francés me trae malos recuerdos, sabes podría estudiar las dos cosas a la vez, sé que es muy pronto pero te hago la promesa de que algún día te invitare a Francia.

**J: **Yo también, me estaba cansando, perdon por traerte malos recuerdos, enserio, segura y no me mientes, no me quiero ilusionar.

**Q: **No de disculpes no es tu culpa, enserio no te miento algún día tendré dinero y te llevare a conocer Francia.

**J: **Espero y lo cumplas Quinn, seria decepcionante que no lo hicieras.

**Q: **Ya te dije que lo hare Jess, además no quiero que te decepciones de mi, palabra de girl scout.

**J: **Esta bien Quinn, te creeré.

**Q: **Genial, sabes que nos hemos perdido la primera hora de clase conversando. Por cierto, en que curso estas?

**J: **Oh por Dios me va a matar Hiram, estoy en la curso de Rachel Berry, no se si la conozcas.

**Q: **Espero que ese tipo no lo haga no quiero que mi primera amiga muera, si la conozco ella es mi princes.. –_Jess noto que Quinn le iba a decir princesa a Rachel, comenzó a cuestionarse si las dos se conocían-_digo si-si la conozco, estoy en el mismo curso que ella.

**J: **Enserio, estamos en el mismo curso, eso es genial, entonces me guías

_Quinn simplemente tomo la mano de Jess y la llevo en dirección a su curso._

**_Hola se que es muy corto el capitulo, lo siento._**

**_Perdon por mis faltas ortográficas._**

**_Disclaimer primer capitulo._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Llegaron a su curso justo a tiempo, ya que la profesora iba llegando._

**R: **Oh miren, una nueva loser se une a nuestro curso.

**Profesora: **Señorita Berry, respete a sus compañeras y por favor haga silencio.

**R: **No les estoy faltando el respeto, solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

**Profesora: **Enserio señorita Berry silencio, ya siéntese y no moleste.

_Rachel se sentó molesta, odiaba a esa profesora. Quinn se sentó junto a Jess, la profesora estaba dando la clase mientras Quinn miraba a su princesa de ojos color chocolate, pero observo que su princesa iba a mirar en su dirección, así que volvió a prestar atención a la clase ya que no quería que su princesa se molestara con ella por observarla._

_Luego de dos horas que parecían años término la clase, todos salieron menos Quinn y Jess._

**Q: **Que tal te pareció la clase?

**J: **Muy aburrida.

**Q: **La verdad es que si, pero ya que, tenemos que estudiar para salir de este pueblo.

**J: **Tienes razón, entonces ya es hora del almuerzo?

**Q: **Si, vamos, iremos al patio de comida aunque normalmente no como hay.

**J: **Por que no vas al patio de comida?

**Q:** Digamos que soy una marginada y no le agrado a las personas, entre otras cosas.

**J: **Enserio, que mal, puedo saber esas otras cosas?

**Q: **Aun no te las puedo decir, dame un poco de tiempo, ahora vamos, por ti iré al patio de comida.

**J: **No te sientas presionada, esperare, si tu quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

**Q: **Ok, no importa además debes de conocer el patio de comida, así que vamos.

_Caminaron juntas, llegaron al patio de comida, se formaron en la fila que había para retirar el almuerzo, observaron todo el comedor para encontrar un lugar donde almorzar, pero la mayoría de mesas estaba llena, había una vacía que era justamente a lado de el bote de basura y otras que estaba al lado de la mesa donde se encontraba la princesa de Quinn. Se decidieron por la que estaba al lado de Rachel, todos las miraban, Jess llamaba mucho la atención, pero mas sus hermosos ojos, comieron sin ningún problema, se había acabado la hora del almuerzo y partieron de nuevo a su salón de clase._

_Pasaron unos minutos, pero el profesor no llegaba, así que todos se pusieron a conversar entre ellos. Pero ninguno mostraba interés alguno en hablar con Jess y Quinn, hasta que Brittany y Marley se acercaron a ellas dos._

**B y M: **Hola Quinn, nos presentas.

**Q: **Hola chicas, Jess, la rubia es Brittany S. Pierce y la castaña es Merley Rose, chicas ella es Jessica Szohr.

**B y M: **Un gusto conocerte Jessica.

**J: **Igualmente, siempre han sido amigas de Quinn?

**B: **Mmm no, la verdad es que nosotros nos portábamos mal con ella pero nos disculpamos y ahora somos amigas.

**J: **No entiendo como pudieron portarse mal con ella, si es un amor de personas, pero bueno no las puedo juzgar.

**B: **Tienes razón, nos equivocamos, pero ya nos disculpamos con ella.

**J: **Eso es bueno, además no permitiré que nadie se meta con esta señorita, yo la protegeré.

**M: **Oh tiemblo del miedo, de acuerdo es bueno que la ayudes.

**Q: **Si tú me proteges yo también, aunque no soy fuerte are lo posible por hacerlo.

**J: **Estas haciendo varias promesas, espero que las cumplas.

**Q: **Ya te dije que cumpliré cada una de mi promesas.

_**Hola, gracias por sus comentarios.**_

_**Disculpe mis faltas ortográficas.**_

_**Disclaimer primer capitulo.**_


	10. Lo siento

Hola :)

Sé que debería continuar con mis fanfics pero no estoy pasando por un buen momento en mi vida así que ya no voy a seguir escribiendo, si alguna persona quiere tomar mis historia (las cuales son malas) para continuarla o hacer adaptaciones puede hacerlo. No tengo problema con eso.

Gracias por leerme y por todos sus comentarios positivos.

Espero me entiendan.

Allison Sánchez Pantaleone


End file.
